Recurrent aphthous stomatitis is a clinically distinctive disease entity that has defied identification of an etiologic agent. Few studies have included electron microscopic analysis and none of an exhaustive nature including three dimensional study have been undertaken. Routine electron microscopy methods are employed on freshly-excised early typical lesions. The lesions are investigated for cytologic changes and evaluated especially for microbial and viral content.